


Playing House

by mystiri1



Series: The Dee 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Grief, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most girls her age got dolls.</p><p> </p><p>Alternate universe where Dean was always a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

Other girls her age got dolls, plastic toys of varying description that they could 'mother' and hold tea parties with, that they could dress up and play with their hair. Dolls that they could hold and cuddle and lavish affection on. Dee Winchester got her baby brother, thrust into her arms with brusque instructions to take care of him.

She tries to remember what she's seen Mom do when Sammy cries, but it's all strangely fuzzy, considering it was there every day for her to see before but now Mom's gone. Mom is ( _pinned to the ceiling, red spreading across her stomach and flames all around, her dad shoving Sammy into her arms and yelling, “Dee! Take Sam and_ run _!”_ ) dead, and she's slowly adjusting that concept into _gone and never coming back_.

But she doesn't like to think about that, so her arms tighten around Sammy, and she holds him a little closer, placing kisses on the soft fuzz atop his head, and in her own head, Dee thinks she can almost hear a familiar voice saying, _“Shhh, Sammy, it's all right, Mommy's got you.”_

One day, about six months after they leave home, she realises that she does, and it's _hers_.

Dee can't explain to her dad why she won't stop crying, long after Sammy's fallen asleep.


End file.
